The present invention relates generally to protection devices for fire hydrants and more particularly to such protection devices as are specifically adapted to prevent unauthorized operation of and/or access to the water outlets of the fire hydrant.
Fire hydrants are generally provided in any area having community water service and normally comprise a generally cylindrical member projecting a substantial distance above ground level which is provided with one or more water outlet connections on side portions thereof and a valve actuating member extending outward from an upper portion thereof. Typically, the water outlet connections are in the form of pipe stubs secured to sidewall portions of the hydrant having a threaded outer end to which a cap member is secured so as to prevent dirt, debris, or other objects from being thrown or blown into the water outlet. Typically, these cover members are provided with a portion suitable for engagement by a conventional wrench so as to allow them to be removed thereby enabling connection of a fire hose or the like. These fire hydrants are provided to provide a source of water for the community fire department or other governmental agencies; however, these devices provide a readily available and free source of water for the taking as well as presenting an attractive toy for area children to play with. Accordingly, authorities often encounter removed and missing outlet caps. Once the cap member has been removed, the opening thereby exposed provides an attractive receptacle for the deposit of various debris, such as by children or other individuals as well as allowing blown dust and dirt or the like to be deposited therein by the wind. While accumulations of small articles or debris may not pose a problem, authorities have often encountered rocks, glass and other large debris. Such accumulations pose a definite hazard in that should a fire occur within the area requiring the hydrant be pressed into service, the fire department may connect hose lines from the hydrant to their pumper vehicles without taking time to flush the hydrant. Such debris accumulated within the hydrant may be carried through the water line by the water flow into the pump mechanism causing excessive wear or damage to the pump. Further, even assuming the debris is able to pass through the pump mechanism without causing damage thereto, it may be fed into the fire fighting lines with the possibility of cutting off or reducing water flow therethrough. In either event the consequences of such accumulations of debris may be catastrophic.
Another problem often encountered with fire hydrants particularly in the Northern parts of the country results when unauthorized individuals operate the valve actuating means thereby allowing the interior of the hydrant to fill with water which may cause damage to the hydrant should temperatures drop below freezing. If the water outlet cap members have not been removed, there will be no visible sign that the hydrant has been tampered with and the condition may go unnoticed for long periods of time sufficient for cold weather to freeze the water resulting in damage to the hydrant or otherwise rendering it inoperative. Also, even in areas not generally encountering freezing conditions, the easy accessibility and operation of the hydrant valve actuators enables individuals to obtain large quantities of water without cost.
There is presently one device available of which applicant is aware which is designed to prevent unauthorized operation of fire hydrant actuator valves. The device comprises a cylindrical member which is secured to the valve actuator projection and includes an overlying cap member which limits access to the cylindrical member and is rotatable with respect thereto. The cylindrical member is provided with a pair of flat surfaces along opposite edges thereof which may be engaged by a special wrench and to which access is limited by the overlying cap member. However, as such devices are fabricated from steel they are relatively expensive. Further, while this device may be effective to prevent tampering with the valve actuator of the hydrant, it does not prevent removal of the water outlet caps.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a protection device which overcomes these problems and disadvantages in that it may be fabricated inexpensively, is easily installed, and yet provides excellent protection against operation of the valve actuator and/or removal of the water outlet caps. The device provides means which in one form is adapted to prevent access to the valve actuator for all but a specially designed wrench and in another form provides a water outlet cap member which may only be removed by use of the same or similar wrench. Thus, not only may the hydrants be protected against unauthorized operation of the valve actuator but also protection is afforded against accumulation of debris within the hydrant.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.